narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pradāśa Seal: True Sandwich Technique
|image=Earthen_Satellite_Creation.jpg |kanji=陰湿封印・ 神髄 山土の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Inshitsu Fūin: Shinzui Sando no Jutsu |literal english=Pradāśa Seal: True Sandwich Technique |viz manga=Pradāśa Seal: Entropy |parent jutsu=Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain, Earth Release: Sandwich Technique |related jutsu=Chibaku Tensei, Tengai Shinsei |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Eruption Release, Earth Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Long |users=Daiochan Tokisada |hand signs=Tiger, Ram, Rat, Ox, Dragon, Ram, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Ram, Rat, Horse, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Slam hands on the ground |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} Is an enhanced version of Iwagakure’s formidable Earth Release: Sandwich Technique. This technique utilizes Daiochan’s mastery in Earth Release and enhances with the Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain which includes astral existential energy as well as Asu Rashoujin’s corruptible chakra. This technique uses the same base seals as its parent technique which are Tiger, Ram and Rat. However, this version uses an extension which are in conjunction with the previous hand seals. The extended seals are; Ox, Dragon, Ram, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Ram, Rat, Horse, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Slam Hand on the Ground. Overview This jutsu works initially in the same fashion as the Earth Release: Sandwich technique by causing two titanic mountains to close on in an intended target obliterating anything within their path. Inventively, the mammoth rock formations have the Pradāśa Seal: Branded Infidel branded on the outside face. The mountains average around 2200 meters a piece, and they collide together at speeds surpassing the speed of sound. This initial impact of the two mountains clashing together at high velocity speeds creates a loud boom that can be heard for miles around, effectively deafening any nearby allies or opponents. The mountains are covered with Asu’s corruptible chakra, therefore, any opponent that tries to phase through them will instead find themselves trapped. Ascent From here, Daiochan will raise her left arm, in which the mountainous formation does in sync causes it to rise in the air as well. The satellite rises into the lower mesosphere, in which the atmospheric pressure firmly compresses the small planetoid even more. At this height, Daiochan will being to lose control of the sphere, thereby signifying the next stage of this powerful jutsu. Next with the intended objects trapped within the large floating landmass, Daiochan will compress it into a large satellite outsizing techniques such as the Chibaku Tensei and the Tengai Shinsei techniques by a formidable amount. This compression, causes everything that was initially crushed within the first phase of this technique to become crushed on a molecular scale. Descent Then, Daiochan will cause the gigantic satellite to plummet towards the Earth at speeds surpassing the speed of sound yet again. The impact from this is powerful enough to crush tectonic plates and the surrounding countries for miles around. An enormous wall of debris accompanies the downfall of the satellite in tangent with a huge cloud of dust and rocks the that seem to aimlessly float above the earth. Finally, Daiochan will send the satellite into the earth’s mantle, further and further until she is almost unable to control it. From here is the definition of entropy, the subterranean satellite will explode with the force of over 300 megatons literally causing the earth itself to slightly tremble. This gargantuan “implosion” forms magma geysers and young volcanoes from miles around, slowly turning the battlefield into a continent sized lake of molten rock and lava, in which she is able to use as a basis for her Lava Release techniques. Destructiveness The technique is nearly impossible to escape completely due to the large area of effect it has during its formation, descent and explosion. Instinct based reverse summoning or space-time jutsu are one of the only ways to escape this jutsu. Daiochan can simply deploy the Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits to prevent any form of escape. Due to the astral existential energy base combined with Earth Release and Asu’ corrupting chakra, this technique is highly resistant against all forms of ninjutsu and other techniques that are based on the physical plane and chakra absorption techniques. Due to the initial formation, there is normally little room left for survival as Asu’s innate chakra to can corrupt the chakra network of any survivors. This is considered Daiochan’s most destructive technique as it can easily wipe out an entire nation. Drawbacks This technique can only be used once Daiochan activates the full power of her Pradāśa Seal. Even with the external and internal sources of chakra and energy, this technique causes Daiochan to be in a state of complete fatigue after use. However, she can circumvent this fatigue by using the . Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Sargon Category:Earth Release Category:SahaTo Category:Offensive